My OCs' Everything
by Nikki Pond
Summary: Spin-off; AUs, what-ifs, original/deleted scenes, one-shots of my OCs: Juliet Timesfield, the Hazel, Jayden, Jewel. Also includes the Doctor.
1. Juliet: Meeting Captain Jack Harkness 1

**My OCs' Everything** written by **Nikki Pond**

**Summary:** AUs, What-ifs, original/deleted, drabbles, one-shots of my OCs': The Hazel, Jayden (The Phoenix), Jewel, Juliet.

**Author's Note**: I honestly thought it would be best if all my OCs (The Hazel, Jayden, Jewel and Juliet) to be in one fanfic that contains all: what-ifs, AUs, drabbles, one-shots, and deleted/original scenes. There would be also other OCs joining other than the ones I mentioned, and since they are not published yet. Well, they'll come soon. The OCs I mentioned are the only ones from Doctor Who and who I owned.

I suggest you read my OCs stories first to make it much easier for you to understand plus it contains spoilers! But if you don't know one of them or two or maybe three, then you can just go ahead and pick the OC you are familiar with.

Other OCs will be coming soon.

Suggestions are welcome! And for an important detail, some chapters maybe mention in my other fanfics or it's completely AU to it. You could ask for a flashback if you want, although I won't write much BIG major stories like a 'what-if Juliet travels with the 9th Doctor' because that would be a big one and I might have to combine 13 episodes into 1 chapter but I am considering writing that in the future! Original Adventures are OK too, and if anyone is going to ask about a pregnancy, then I'm okay. I'm also OK for an OC to appear 1 episode.

**Updates**: I'm not going to lie but I honestly don't know. But every month or when I got this big brilliant idea. Let's just go with either a 1-4 weeks.

**Created Date**: 6/1/14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who and it belongs to BBC. But I own Juliet, Jayden, the Hazel, Jewel, and other OCs that are coming soon!

* * *

Juliet: Meeting Captain Jack Harkness 1

"Come on, Doctor!" Juliet followed the Doctor around the TARDIS. "Please, I never met Jack Harkness before! I've always wanted to meet him actually."

"Why?" the Doctor groaned, slapping the lever down. Juliet had been going on and on about meeting Jack Harkness. How cute he was, and his charming smile, and that great accent he had. It really bothered the Time Lord, a lot.

"He's awesome!" Juliet pointed it out. "He's immortal, and I haven't even met him yet."

"There are a lot of people you haven't met, Juliet." The Doctor argued, giving her a pointed look. "You haven't meet Queen Elizabeth the first," he winced. "Then you haven't met Sarah Jane, and then K9 and Elvis!"

"Yes, they're great!" Juliet smiled. "But I want to meet Jack first."

"You kept insisting you want to meet him, even back in my 10th incarnation."

"Please!"

"Why?"

"Please, Doctor!"

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Fine." He grumbled as Juliet jumped up and down excitedly. "But remember – No flirting." He set the coordinates to Cardiff, and Juliet held onto the railing as the TARDIS lurched, and when it stopped, Juliet couldn't help but rush towards the door excitedly. Throwing it open, she could see a man wearing a trench coat standing in front of her.

"Hi brownies!" He greeted, with a smile. "Care to give Captain Cookie a hug!"

Juliet beamed widely as she threw her arms around the immortal. She could guess that Jack had met her before, but it was an honour to meet him!

"Jack…" the Doctor warned, leaning against the doorway.

"Doctor!" Jack let go of Juliet, taking the Doctor's appearance. "My, my, you regenerated. Is it me, or you're getting younger everytime. Is that a bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool!" The Doctor protested. "And I'm not getting younger, I regenerated. It just happens that way!"

"It's an honour to meet you Jack," Juliet cuts in. "I guess you already know who I am, but this is the first time I met you. It's a big honour, really!"

"Then let's make introductions. Captain Jack Harkness," he winked, making her giggle.

"Stop it," the Doctor warned.

"I was just saying hello! And your lovely companion is cute."

"Yes, but no flirting!"

"It's not flirting," Juliet shook her head. "It's _greeting_."

"_Greeting?_! In Jack's version of greeting, it's flirting!"

"I could say the same thing with you and River." Juliet argued, making the Doctor blushed a bit. Jack laughed at the sight.

"He's cute," he whispered to Juliet.

"_Cute?!_"

Juliet and Jack burst out of laughter while the Doctor pouted.

* * *

**Author's Note**: There are many versions how Juliet and Jack could have met, so I plan to write different versions of how they met ;) It's why it's called 'Meeting Captain Jack Harkness 1' So couple of versions on the way ;) See ya! Oh and also don't forget to review and suggestions are welcome. Any OCs I have created from Doctor Who will do.


	2. Juliet: You Don't Know

Juliet: You Don't Know.

The Doctor leaned against the doorway of his TARDIS, watching Juliet chatting with his ginger-head companion.

She was wearing a small skirt, rainbow socks, white converse, pink top, and a black leather jacket. Juliet smiled and laughed when his companion told her something and the Doctor couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight of her smile and laugh. It was nice to see her like that, it's been a while actually.

"Oh Julie," he whispered, his smile disappearing into sadness. "You don't know." He sighed. "Oh you don't know what you have gotten yourself into."

-0-

"Why Juliet?" the Doctor asked quietly as he watched Juliet talking with Amy and Rory. "Why?"

Juliet glanced at him and gave him a big grin. The Doctor forced himself to smile back with her, hoping that she didn't recognised his smile. Luckily, she just turned her attention back to Amy and Rory and talked to them.

"One day, Juliet, one day," he whispered before walking down the dark hallways..

-0-

Time passed, the Doctor looked at Juliet, who's lying on a white bed and her eyes closed. She was unconscious that's for sure. They had just rather dealt an unpleasant adventure and it ended up Juliet hurt. He had took her back to the TARDIS and to the med bay as soon as the adventure was over.

He brushed the strand of her brown hair, and sighed, "Oh Juliet. You don't know. You shouldn't have done that."

-0-

The Doctor sat down on the edge of the TARDIS, looking at the wonders of space.

"The whole universe," he whispered. "Beautiful and brilliant as always.

"I suppose you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he chuckled. "The Universe." He looked down and saw planet Earth right below him. "You humans, impossible humans, searching for those stars and see what the universe could do. Good things, but lots of bad things."

"Doctor?"

He looked over his shoulder and saw Juliet standing there with a frown on her face. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a faint smile before looking out the window. "More importantly – what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He closed his eyes for a moment as if he's in pain before he let out a small sigh. He looked over his shoulder again and saw an empty console room, no Juliet at sight. He turned his attention back to the view.

"Oh Juliet, you know everything." He chuckled a bit before his voice choked a bit. He stood up and glanced at the beautiful space before closing the doors behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I missed writing Juliet ;) But I honestly still haven't continued writing the sequel, only a little bit. So anyway, this one is focused on the Doctor's POV. I think a small drabble maybe, I dunno. You are probably confused what this chapter is about, honestly, it's more to the point the Doctor felt like he knows something that Juliet doesn't. Sure past and future, but it's mostly his feelings sometimes when he looked at Juliet. Yeah, I updated a month ;) Next month is Doctor Who with the 12th Doctor ;) If anyone is going to ask about Juliet meeting the 12th Doctor, well, there could be an AU possibly but I have to remind you that I have no plans to bring Juliet to meet the 12th Doctor when it came to When You Wake Up series. Anyway, I missed writing. I am honestly taking a break from writing and spending a lot of time reading, I actually started weeks ago to read a lot of Rise of the Guardians fanfics and they are amazing! I love Jack Frost and especially Guardians being a family to him ;)

Anyway, the next chapter will still be Juliet, BUT by the time we go to the month September we'll have a different OC - A Time Lady. It could be Jewel, the Hazel, or Jayden. That will depend on the winning votes in my poll which is your favourite Time Lady. The highest votes will be the one to upload the chapters everyday.


End file.
